A conventional hand tool such as a ratchet wrench generally includes a handle and a head connected to the handle, a ratchet mechanism is received in the head so as to change the direction for output of torque. Nevertheless, the conventional hand tool includes a fixed handle whose length cannot be adjusted so that the handle occupies a certain space when being received in a tool box or being used in a narrow space.
The present invention intends to provide an adjustable handle for a hand tool wherein the handle is composed of several sections which are retractably connected to each other. The handle is rotated an angle and then adjusted its length.